


To Dance a Tango

by Fledgling



Series: Maturity [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen ponders the wonders of Earth while driving through the desert, settling on one of his favorites, and concludes that Earth is a marvelous place full of marvelous things. Just a cute little story about Smokescreen's opinions of Earth, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance a Tango

Smokescreen upped the volume of his stereo as he sped through the desert, some new song blasting from his speakers. It was catchy, and not too terrible, considering some of the other stuff the humans came up with. He liked human music for the most part. It was varied drastically from Cybertronian music, but that was part of its charm in a way.  
Smokescreen enjoyed a lot of what Earth had to offer. The people- some of them, anyway- were friendly. They had a very diverse culture, sometimes even those who lived close together. They had their conflicts, sometimes over ridiculous things, but they also had such a great capacity for compassion and love it made Smokescreen’s spark ache. It made him think of Cybertron; they were vastly different, but at the same time strikingly similar.  
Their media was also so interesting! Their TV programs were so varied: the cartoons were simple and varied (he liked to watch those with Bulkhead, Bumblebee and the children); the soap operas were dramatic, trashy, and predictable (he, Ratchet, and Arcee watched them together at night, and were all sworn to secrecy); there were shows about the various places and forms of nature on Earth (Optimus and Ratchet liked those, as well as Raf); Miko and Bulkhead adored the monster trucks and the shows where people sent in videos of themselves doing funny things; when Wheeljack was around, they all got together and watched an action movie (he also watched the trashy soaps with them, Ratchet always catching him up on what he had missed). The video games were cool too, from action, to simple seek and finds, to combat games. But Smokescreen’s favorite was the music!  
Every culture, every corner of the planet had its own form of music. And it was all so interesting! Smokescreen loved techno and dubstep because of how similar they were to Cybertronian music. Rock because of how loud it could get. Hip hop and pop because of how sporadic and bright they sounded. Country… Smokescreen wasn’t too crazy about country. The ones outside of North America were interesting too, though he didn’t get to hear them as much. He did like what he heard of K-Pop and J-Pop, though polka was a bit much.  
Smokescreen switched his radio off, turning to his CD player instead. On request, one of the kids had made him a CD of different musical genres from around the world. Track 13 was his favorite.  
According to Raf, it was from Argentina, a country in South America. He said people listened to this kind of music to dance a “tango”. Upon further inquiry, Raf had told him that a tango was a dance between two people that was- apparently- quite intimate. Raf had made him another CD with music made just for dancing the tango.  
Smokescreen stopped at the top of a plateau and transformed. He looked out over the desert, a myriad of reds and oranges and yellows, painted with the brush of the setting sun. The music played softly from his speakers as he sat down, relaxing. He’d like to learn how to tango. It sounded like fun. Though, considering his size, it might be a little… difficult. If not difficult, than definitely awkward. Smokescreen rolled his shoulders, his doorwings twitching.  
He sat in silence for a while, before the ping of his comm. grabbed his attention. ::Yes?::  
::Smokescreen? Where are you?::  
Smokescreen smiled. Optimus. ::Just enjoying the desert, dearspark. Hey, have you ever heard of a tango?::


End file.
